Nikki
by ShadowStalker182
Summary: Nicolette 'Nikki' Vita just wanted a chance to have a normal life and be a normal teenage girl, but her wish could not come true because she has a secret that separates her from the other residents of Mystic Falls. Nikki is a Keeper, and a very special one at that. Born into the ancient line of Keepers that date back since the beginning of the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

Nikki stepped off of the airplane and looked around at the familiar scenery of Virginia. It had been 2 long years since she had been back to Virginia. Taking up her messenger bag, she descended the stairs towards the valet who was waiting with her car. "I hope you had a pleasant flight miss Vita," the valet questioned the pretty brunette as she walked up to him. "Thank you," she replied politely with a smile, causing the man to turn a little red. With another thank you and have a great day, Nicolette was off for Mystic Falls.

* * *

Pulling up into the high school parking lot, Nicolette heaved a sigh before swiftly locking her door and heading towards the office. She was not happy about being late on her first day back to her school, but was resigned to make the most of it so she could go home and sleep off her jet lag.

Walking into the office she managed to get Mrs Richards' attention after a couple tries. "Hi, my name is Nicolette Vita and I just transferred here," she stated and the lady looked up before her eyes widened in shock. "You're Nicolette Vita, as in Nikki Vita? Welcome back to Mystic Falls! I have heard many good things about you-" she continued to babble incessantly about what an honor it was to have _the_ Nikki Vita back at Mystic Falls High.

Nikki smiled politely and was eventually able to direct the conversation towards her schedule for the school year. Mrs Richards sobered up and pulled up the intended schedule and instructed her on what she would be doing before dismissing her to go to the remainder of her 1st period class, although as soon as Nikki got to the door she was reminded about soccer tryouts and instructed not to miss them.

* * *

"Here goes nothing," Nicolette told herself before pushing open the classroom door and walking into her 1st period half an hour into the class. The teacher looked up at her in annoyance at her sheepish look. She walked up to the teacher and gave him her note, causing his face to change into a dramatically different expression. "Everyone we have a special addition to our class this year. This is Nicolette Vita, the girl who was rewarded with best player in state for Volleyball in her Freshman year. I trust you will all make her feel welcome," he introduced and she gave an embarrassed smile to the class before silently taking an empty seat.

* * *

The first bell rang, signalling the end of 1st period. The students poured out of the classroom with gusto, leaving Nikki to slowly pack up her supplies and make her way out of the classroom. As soon as she exited the classroom she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her, "As I live and breathe. I must be dreaming! Nikki Vita?" she turned to smile at the tall form of Tyler Lockwood. "Hi Ty," she rolled her eyes and gave him a hug. "It's good to have you back Lette," Matt informed her, as he too wrapped her up into a hug. "It's good to be back," she rebutted as she fell into step between her two friends.

They walked down the school halls together, where they were met with various looks of curiosity and awe. "You realize while you were in Europe, you became something of a legend for the whole town," Matt informed the bemused brunette after she gave him a questioning glance. "It was one championship. I don't see why everyone has to make such a big deal about it," she complained before scowling at Tyler as he snickered. "Only you would dislike being popular. I would be openly embracing my celebrity status if I was you," he stated pompously only to be silenced by a chilling look from her forest colored eyes.

* * *

"You know, sometimes I wonder how we ended up being friends," Nicolette exclaimed in exasperation at one of Tyler's comments as they made their way towards her locker. Tyler smiled impishly and swung her around in a hug causing her feet to leave the school floor. People stopped in the halls as they witnessed their star football player swing around an unfamiliar girl.

Nikki scowled as she was placed back onto the floor, "So much for an inconspicuous first day," she muttered before dismissing herself and making her way towards her locker.

* * *

Nikki took out her phone and replied to a text message as she continued to walk towards her locker. She ultimately ended up crashing into a solid figure of a male student. "Merde," she cursed before quickly apologizing for her clumsiness. Her apology was written off with an easy 'no problem'. After bending and retrieving her fallen phone she turned to see to her books already being held out to her by the mysterious guy. "Thank you," she replied as she finally looked up at the guy.

They locked gazes and both did a double take, "Stefan?" she questioned in uncertainty as realization dawned in her foresty eyes. "Nikki?" he rebutted before a smile broke across both of their faces and they embraced. "What are you doing here?" They asked simultaneously before replying in an equal manner of 'I live here', causing both to laugh.

"I just returned from a 2 year respite in Europe. What's your story?" Nicolette volunteered finally in order to keep from talking at the same time. She looked at her cousin expectantly as she waited for his response. "How's the family?" he asked curiously. "Everyone is good. Uncle Tony is my legal guardian now... Don't change the subject!" she rebutted in frustration, earning a teasing smile from Stefan. "Alright Nikki. I just moved back," he replied honestly and she nodded her head in gratification, "So you're staying at the old Salvatore Boarding house then," she stated knowledgeably.

The two walked together to their next class, comparing schedules, and catching up on each other's lives since they last saw each other. The bond between the two cousins was very palpable and many people stopped to see the new 'couple', gossip already beginning to formulate throughout the halls.

* * *

Nikki cursed her luck as she ran through the halls, already running late for the second time on her first day back. She was beginning to think this was becoming a common occurrence in her life as she thought back to her previous years of High School. Taking another oath and mentally preparing herself for unavoidable lecture from her least favorite teacher, she pulled the door open and walked into the class.

Mr. Tanner didn't disappoint as he gave her an entire lecture on tardiness and how just because it was her first day back and she was a star athlete didn't mean that she could get away with being tardy.

Nicolette apologized sheepishly before sliding into an empty seat diagonal to her smug cousin and besides Bonnie. She glared at the back of Stefan's head before turning and greeting her friends happily.

Yes everything was officially back to normal, she decided with a shake of her head as Bonnie gave a completely irrelevant answer to the history question directed to her.

**Hey, so this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction,**

**so I apologize if I get some things wrong.**

**Please let me know what you think in a Review and I appreciate any pointers or constructive criticism you have for my story.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I only own my OCs**

**Chapter 2: Only a Salvatore**

Nicolette rolled her eyes at the incessant Sophomore boys who kept hitting on her in class and in the halls. Turning from her open locker to one of the boys in question, she plastered on a fake smile, "Look, you're a super guy but I..." she trailed off as Stefan walked up to her with a smile, "Are we still on for dinner today?" he asked and she smiled in relief. "Yeah, you still owe me from last time," she stated with a pointed look at him. Stefan bit back a laugh as she turned back to the Sophomore boy on her other side. "I already have plans with Stefan. Could we plan for next week?" she asked with real sincerity in her tone. The boy blinked back his shock before looking from her to Stefan and back, "Yeah, sure," he replied with a slight stutter before blushing and walking off with his friends.

As soon as the guys were out of reach Nicolette turned back to her cousin, "What's so amusing Stef?" she asked curiously causing him to finally burst with laughter and her to look at him with a bemused expression. "Do you even realize what you just implied to that poor boy?" he asked between laughs and she glared at him in confusion before realization dawned in her forest colored orbs and she cursed, "No, He didn't-But I didn't, did I? O dios mio, I probably just scarred him for life," she cursed again and Stefan managed to rein in his laughter enough to place an arm around his cousin's shoulders in comradeship, "That or you just got his hopes up for something else," he whispered into her ear, earning a mortified glance from Nikki. " Stefan! No! Don't even say that! gosh I am such a bloody idiot," she blanched earning another chuckle from her green eyed cousin as they walked out of the school.

* * *

As the two cousins walked out of the school and into the parking lot, Stefan shot his cousin another amused glance and got Nikki's attention. "Merde, can this day get any worse?" she asked before elbowing her cousin in the ribs as he chuckled. Their attention being drawn towards the crowd surrounding a black Porsche Panorama, which happened to belong to Nicolette.

Nicolette took a breath before slicing her way through the crowd and making her way to her car, while simultaneously dodging everyone's questions. She pulled her sunglasses on and the crowd cleared as she began to pull out of her parking space.

* * *

While Nicolette made her way down the road in her coveted ride, her green eyes landed on a familiar face walking down the side of the road. A smile made it's way across her face as she pulled up alongside the guy and rolled her window down to great the pedestrian. The guy walked up to the car and peered in curiously before a confused smile formed on his face as recognition dawned in his brown eyes, "Nikki?" he questioned and got a blinding smile from her in reply as she removed her sunglasses, "The one and only," she replied before telling him to get in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a genuine smile lighting his features as he lent over and hugged his friend. She hugged back with as much enthusiasm before pulling away to reply, "I got back about two days ago now." She put her sunglasses away absently while getting back to the road. "You have no idea how much I have missed you," he paused before a sly smile took over his face, "And where the hell did you manage to get such a sweet ride?" he questioned and chuckled at her sound of exasperation. "My uncle recently became my legal guardian. Because of this change, I have become his sole heiress and so he feels the intolerable need to spoil me rotten to make up for lost time," he explained in exasperation causing Jermey to laugh at her antics. "Only you would be annoyed with getting spoiled by your uncle. My uncle is a dick," he paused and I looked at him in apology before he continued, "But if you don't want the car, I'll gladly take it off your hands," he offered and was unsurprised at her vehement response on 'No'.

* * *

Nicolette pulled up to the Gilbert house and dropped Jeremy off at his house. Jenna quickly invited her after seeing her pull up with Jeremy and seeing an actual genuine smile on her nephew's face. "Nickel it's so good to see you again! It seems like it's been ages since I last saw you," Jenna exclaimed before hugging the girl in question. "It's good to see you too Jenna. I saw Jeremy and couldn't miss the opportunity to catch up with him," Nicolette responded with a smile as Jeremy rolled his eyes and broke their reunion as he called his best friend up to his room.

The two had been close since they both showed an aptitude at sketching and held a healthy dislike for too much authority. As soon as Nikki had left for Europe without any telling if she was returning, that was when Jeremy started down his destructive path of drugs and alcohol. His parents' death had been the last stray, and he had little to no contact with her so she could not console him with their shared experience.

Two hours later Nicolette came bounding down the stairs, calling back to Jeremy. She waved to Jenna, "Bye Jenna," she called out before being stopped by the lady in question. "Where are you staying Nickel?" She grilled and Nikki sighed and turned to Jenna, "I am still working that out," she replied slowly as she edged towards the door. Jenna proceeded to insist that she stay with them until she could find a permanent place to stay, telling her that she is practically family to them as it was and it was only right that she stay with them. The younger aunt became more reserved as she told her about Jeremy and how it would be good for him as well.

Nicolette eventually suseeded to Jenna's demand and agreed to bring her luggage with her when she came back later that night.

* * *

Pulling up to the Salvatore Boarding house, Nicolette got out of the car before closing and locking her car. She walked up to the door and rolled her eyes at the fog that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She opened the door and walked in before curing as a crow flew overhead. One of Nikki's biggest pet-peeves was having a bird flying directly overhead.

Nikki sighed, "The fog is a cool trick, but don't you think the crow is a bit much Damon?" she asked boredly before Stefan vamped into the room. "You know Nikki, I told him the same thing," he stated before Damon scoffed. "You're just jealous that you can't have a birdy companion," he rebutted and Nikki laughed, "Yeah sure, whatever floats your boat," she exclaimed before all three of them turned as Zack entered the room.

"Nick? When did you get here?" he questioned before she smiled and greeted him with a hug. "You know you're probably the third person to ask me that question within the past five hours," she stated thoughtfully as she stepped away.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "What Zach gets a hug but your own cousin doesn't? I'm hurt," he stated dramatically before she rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Sorry Demon," she muttered sarcastically before being lifted off the ground in a bone-crushing hug from her raven haired cousin. "Everything's forgiven Collie," he grinned before he tightened his grip on her.

Nicolette gasped, "Demon! I'm not a bloody vampire. Kindly unhand me or I will be forced to resort to alternative methods," she ground out as the air was squeezed from her lungs. Damon quickly dropped her to the ground with a curse. Nicolette coughed and gave him a 'told you' look, "I told you a long time ago. I don't like being manhandled, especially bloody vampires," she ground out before relocating her dislocated shoulder with a low curse.

The three Salvatores watched as she reclined back on the couch as if nothing happened moments later. Zach looked at the two brothers before looking back at Nicolette and shaking his head mumbling 'only a Salvatore' as he dismissed himself to go to bed early. Leaving the three cousins together downstairs.

**Here is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed reading it**

**Incase anyone is wondering, Nikki and Jeremy's relationship is that of best friends and is purely platonic on both sides.**

**I hope to update sometime next week or the following**

**Please remember to let me know what you think in a review and let me know if I can improve on anything in the future chapters**

**Thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter :) **


End file.
